The Legend of Nosteruion
by Spartan Elessar
Summary: Love, Vengeance and Friendship. A Hero who will die to win, because he was born to lose. Please Read and Review it.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**:

A young man looked around the grubby road puzzled. He has lost the track. He has been chasing a Goblin for three days. Now he is in the middle of a forest; wet and frustrated, searching for his victim's footsteps. Goblins, orcs or any other dark creatures do not travel alone. Therefore, this lone Goblin caught his attention. Nosteruion traveled three days with patience and slyness. He never gave the Goblin more than few hours lead. However all of a sudden, this Goblin vanished, so did his track.

Nosteruion looked around the wet and muddy road. He went back few steps and traced the last visible track. After few minutes, he gave up on the search. The forest was wet from the previous day rain. So he was wet and dripping like any other leaves in this surrounding. The sun was low in the horizon, behind the black clouds. This particular part of the forest is thick with trees and shrubs. The paths were covered with green grass. Some were waist high.

He chose a dry spot, under a tree, and rested a bit. He was bit tired after this fruitless pursuit.

"I should have stayed in the camp," murmured Nosteruion

He removed his belt, which had his sword and a dagger, and placed it near him. It was near his grasp, just in case.

He was just eighteen years old. He was an apprentice to Turwaition, the sword master. For past few weeks, he has been camping around the edge of the forest, with his friends and fellow students, for their final test to become a Sword master. However, his mere curiosity has brought him so far away from his camp.

"I will be as good as a dead sheep when Master Turwaition comes to know about my whereabouts," said Nosteruion miserably.

The sky threatened to pour. The wind was chill and heavy. The trees moved back and forth with the wind. It was calm and menacing.

"I better move back to the camp before the storm hits me," thought Nosteruion.

He got up, pulled his belt away from the ground, and wore it. He pulled his sword, Onur "Honor", and examined it. It was a long sword. It was both shiny and heavy. He sheathed it and pulled out his dagger. This little blade has been his hunting partner, but he yet to name it.

He sheathed both of his blades and turned south towards his camp.

"So much for a futile trip," he said and started to walk. After few hours of walk, he started to run, when he saw the sky turning into pitch black. The wind started to blow heavily on his face. It was both comforting and annoying. His long sword, Onur, swung beside his hip as he ran between the trees and shrubs. His black leather boots gave him both heaviness and steadiness for his speed.

The cover of darkness wrapped the entire forest. The wind started to blow violently above the treetops. Nosteruion stood for a second to regain his breath. He has been running for hours without any rest. He cursed himself for his immature act.

He removed the torch from his back and started to light a fire. The wind was furious, so it was almost impossible to light his torch. He was in a dire need of light, because the storm covered all of the sun's light. After few minutes of grim effort, he managed to light his torch.

"This won't stand a chance when the rain pours down. I need to find a cave to rest tonight," thought Nosteruion.

He looked around for a perfect resting place. This place had nothing but trees. He ran around few meters in search of a cover. After a few minutes, he found a cave. It was three feet above the ground. The cave was perfectly camouflaged around the thick trees. Nosteruion had to climb up a tree, in order to drop into the cave. The cave itself was just four feet in tall and seven feet in width. Therefore, there was little or no room to maneuver. Nevertheless, it was dry and gave a complete guard against this storm.

The cave was dark, so he placed his lit torch near him and rubbed his hands on his face.

After few threatening thunders, the rain started to pour down. The sound of the raindrops was heavy and loud against the cave walls. Even though Nosteruion was tired, he did not dare to close his eyes.

"Never lay immobile or helpless in an alien land. Don't be a prey, but be a Predator," once Turwaition advised to him.

"I yield to your words Master," he murmured back to his thought.

Nosteruion thought about his school life. He enjoyed every minute of his training as a Sword master. He remembered his best friend, Cofniben. How he and Cofniben had a knack to form a trouble and escape it narrowly. However, this time Cofniben refused to come with him in this hunt. That bothered Nosteruion greatly.

Sleep started to take control over Nosteruion's eyes. He started to doze. The rainfall and the steady dripping sound of the water made him to nod off.

When he was about to close his lids, a sharp blade landed on his neck. Startled, Nosteruion spun around to see the owner of the blade. It was the Goblin. He has secretively entered the cave and sneaked behind Nosteruion's back.

Nosteruion cursed himself for his sloppiness. He tried to reach for his sword, Onur. However, the Goblin pressed his blade deeper into Nosteruion's throat.

"You have been following me…Me saw you follow," sputtered the Goblin. His voice was low and heavy. He was wearing a filthy rag, which covered him from his shoulder to knee. Moreover, his blade was rusted and spiky. He had horrible eyes. They were blood red. His teeth were yellow and smelled like a raw meat. He eyed Nosteruion with a questioning look.

Nosteruion slowly opened his mouth, uncertain and doubtful.

"Why was u sneaking into our camp?" he asked expecting a blow rather than an answer.

The Goblin looked at him for several seconds and answered, "That's none of your concern."

"It is. Did you try to kill my Master? Is that what your Master paid u to do?" asked Nosteruion

"I have no master!" said the Goblin, pressing his blade even more deeply than before.

Nosteruion could feel his skin tear against the Goblin's blade. Still he did not make any move to retrieve his Onur.

The Goblin scanned Nosteruion's sword, and his eyes showed greediness. Then he looked at his dagger and his leather pouch.

"Give me that!" demanded the Goblin, pointing at Nosteruion's leather bag.

When Nosteruion hesitated, the Goblin pressed his blade even deeper, causing blood to leak.

Slowly Nosteruion removed his bag from his shoulder, which had food and water. Then he set the bag in front of him. When the Goblin bent over to lift the bag, Nosteruion kicked the Goblin's chin. The sudden blow made the Goblin to stagger for a second. Within that second, Nosteruion pushed the rusty blade away from his throat and pulled his sword out.

Since the Cave was just four feet tall, he had to bend just like the Goblin. Both stood facing each other. The Goblin gave a quick look at the opening of the cave. He threw the leather bag at Nosteruion and jumped out.

Nosteruion ducked and jumped after the Goblin. The rain was heavy, so both were soaked completely the moment they touched the ground. The visibility was bad. Therefore, Nosteruion through his hood around his head and looked around. The Goblin ran towards a tree, so he ran after that filthy creature.

When he was just three feet apart from the creature, he threw himself at the back of the Goblin. Both fell to the ground stumbling. However, the Goblin spun around and gave a kick on Nosteruion's belly. The kick was powerful and painful, so he loosened his grip on the creature's back.

The Goblin shrugged himself free; he turned around and slashed his blade on Nosteruion's head. However, His reflex was faster than the creatures. He blocked the attack with Onur and sliced the Goblin's right leg off.

The creature fell to the ground howling in pain. Nosteruion got up and ripped the Goblin's head off.

Nosteruion threw the head down and cleaned his sword, which was tainted with the Goblin's blood. He kicked the creature's headless body and said, "After all this was not a fruitless trip."

"Oh really?" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to meet the speaker with his sword at ready. It was Cofniben. He was six feet tall; as tall as Nosteruion, he wore the same brown leather vest and he was eighteen years old too. They both looked like twins.

Nosteruion smiled at his friend and said, "Hey brother, you missed the fun."

However, Cofniben was serious. His face was grave and expressionless.

"What's wrong?" Nosteruion asked doubtfully.

"It's our Master. He is furious. He wants to see you now. I do not think you can escape from this trouble mate. He dispatched three searching parties for you. We have been searching for two days. Most of your tracks were washed by the rain. However, I found you," replied Cofniben.

Nosteruion has never seen his friend this serious and scared. This made him to panic.

"What must I do now?" he asked back slowly

"Come with me. Let's go back to the camp," replied Cofniben.

Nosteruion went back to the cave, took his belt, the leather bag and the torch. He fitted them and followed his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**:

Even though Turwaition was sixty-two years old, he was strong and tall. His hands were rough and wrinkled. His face wore a grim mask. His eyes were dark and brown. He stared at Nosteruion with a steady expression, neither angry nor kind.

"Forgive me Master. I apologies for my foolish actions," said Nosteruion ashamed. He was glowing red, because his fellow students were standing beside him.

"A true warrior will never do a foolish act nor will apologies for his actions if his intentions were right," said the Sword master. His voice had both power and control.

Nosteruion looked into his Master's eye and said, "I thought he was an assassin. He was lurking near our camp that night. So I…" but Turwaition stopped him.

"I clearly see your point young master. My question is, did you ask for permission?" asked the old man.

Nosteruion looked down, incapable of facing his master's strict eyes and shook his head.

Turwaition gave a heavy sigh and said sadly, "You have proved yourself unworthy. I am afraid I have no other choice than remove you from this training." Everyone around him gave an astounding sound of disapproval. Then fell silent when Turwaition stared at them.

Nosteruion was dumbstruck. Those words hit him like a heavy club. He looked up in disbelief. He thought he was going deaf or mad. Those words cannot be true, he thought helplessly. However, Turwaition turned and went back to his tent.

Cofniben came running beside Nosteruion and said, "What are you waiting for? Go and ask for forgiveness," he was sweating and panting like Nosteruion.

Nosteruion knew that nothing would change the old man's decision. However, he wanted to give it a chance. Since, he did not want to leave his friends and Honor forever.

He walked slowly towards Turwaition's tent. He hesitated for a second, and then he entered. The tent was big. It had rows of shelves. There was a table full of weapons, ranging from Melee type to the long-range bows.

Turwaition was sitting on an oak chair, showing his back to Nosteruion.

Nosteruion bowed and stepped forward.

"Master?" called Nosteruion in a very feeble voice.

"Yes?" came the reply

"Can I come in?" asked Nosteruion doubtfully

"Yes"

"I came here to beg for forgiveness," He said waiting for a reply. When none came, he continued, "Please forgive me and take me back into Ithil "Moon." Being part of Ithil is more important to me than my own life." A drop of tear trickled from Nosteruion's eye. His voice was not more than a whisper, but every word pleaded for mercy.

The old man did not reply nor stirred. He waited several minutes for an answer. The old man was too stubborn. Therefore, Nosteruion bowed again and turned away.

"How do you expect me to grant forgiveness when you do not respect my power nor obeyed my commands?" asked Turwaition. Nosteruion turned around with hope and stepped forward.

"I will never disobey your command Master. Just give me one chance," prayed Nosteruion.

The old man did nothing but turned around and met the young man's eye.

"Your father was a great man and a good warrior. He never once questioned my orders even though it cost his own life. Bless his soul," murmured the Master "I expected the same discipline from you Master Nosteruion, but you disappointed me." He shook his head slowly and turned around.

Nosteruion had nothing to say. He was greatly ashamed when his deeds were compared to his noble father's. He hung his head low. He no longer had the courage or the strength to plead. Therefore, he stood there like a molten statue, expressionless.

Turwaition stood up, patted Nosteruion's shoulder, and said in a high voice, "I am sorry to say this boy, but you are incapable of joining the honorable Ithil. You will be better off with your sister in Oakvale, your only living relative. Maybe I expected a lot from you, it is partially my fault. Forgive me. Go now, May the God be with you."

Nosteruion stood there, as if his whole world was taken away from his possession. He felt empty. Neither there were tears to cry nor any happiness left to smile. He had no choice but to accept his ill fate. He turned around and walked out of the tent with the most painful and despaired heart.

Cofniben was waiting for him with little hope. When he saw his friend's desolated face, he stiffened.

"Nosteruion?" he called, "What happened?" his voice had both eagerness and fear.

"None can change one's fate brother, none can," replied Nosteruion gravely. The fear of leaving his friend and his Valor, his father's Honor behind chocked his throat.

Cofniben shook his head, looked at the skies, and gave out an anguish cry. Nosteruion patted his friend's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about me. I am not going to vanish in the mid air. I will live to see your victory and triumph as an Ithil."

Cofniben hugged his friend and stood there for a minute, motionless.

"Once I am passed as an Ithil warrior, I will come to see you in Oakvale. Then we will chase the chickens, scare the little children and tease the beautiful young girls together," said Cofniben confidently.

Nosteruion smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Later that day, Cofniben helped Nosteruion to pack his belongings and tied it to a horse.

Nosteruion bid farewell to his fellow students, who just cheered him. Finally, he said his farewell to his Master and his only true friend Cofniben. Then he set out of the camp in a horse with a dejected heart. None will be the same again for Nosteruion Brethil.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**:

Nosteruion made his way towards his home, Oakvale. He was too troubled in his mind. He was ashamed of his exile.

He thought that the villagers would take his dishonor personally and ban him away from the village, since it is a disgrace to Oakvale.

He was not sure of what to say to his widowed sister, Raina. She was expecting great things from him. He was deeply disturbed and distressed.

His horse steadily moved along the Isen River. Oakvale is located in the realms of Enedwaith. It is located between the White Mountains. After few leagues, Swanfleec River converges with Isen River.

Nosteruion followed the Swanfleec. He has learned many tales about the Isen River. It has a legendary pathway. It follows through the Isengard and passes the Gap of Rohan. Even some say that it waters the cruelest forest known as Fangorn. Nosteruion once dreamed about those places, but now he has lost his own reality.

The road was dusty and unused. Only few traders pass through these roads, others use the White Mountain to reach the realms of Gondor and Isen River for Rohan and Realms of Enedwaith.

The sky was clear and the breeze was light. However, none of these comforted Nosteruion. He still stayed unsettled.

The sun started to sink in the horizon. Nosteruion stopped his horse, dismounted it and took a refuge under a tree. He built a small fire and sat across it.

He thought about his sister Raina. She was six years older than he was. She got married to a man called as Beinion. Unfortunately, he died in fight. Now she is all alone with a child.

Nosteruion always liked his sister's daughter, Talia. She was a sweet four-year-old child. Last time he visited Oakvale, he bought toys and fruits to Talia. This time he brings nothing but disgrace.

He tried to remember about his father. All he remembers about him was from his sister's tale. He has never seen him or his mother. Both died when he was young. Therefore, Raina brought him up.

Nosteruion rested his head on a tree trunk and closed his eyes. After few seconds of silence, he slipped into a deep sleep.

_I am walking along the trees,_

_Am I alone in here?_

_Silence fills my heart and mind._

_I can hear neither a bird's song nor an animal's call._

_I am walking all alone._

_I stood near a tree and felt its wood,_

_It was old and weak._

_Is he dieing?_

_My question went unanswered._

_I moved along my path_

_I felt a movement._

_I stood still,_

_A huge roar tore through the trees._

_I could not find the source of the sound._

_The roar was too loud and powerful._

_I felt as if it camethrough the sky and the earth._

_I was afraid to move._

_I stood there as long as my feet could hold._

_The earth below my feet started to move._

_What is it? _

_Something moved and its footsteps shook the trees and the rocks._

_What is it?_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

Nosteruion woke up with a start. He cleared his sweat from the forehead and looked around. There was no one, except for his horse. He got to his feet and looked around one more time. There was no one, the road was empty and the sky was dark. He sighed, sat back and slept.

The sun rose from the White Mountains. The sky was orange and the river was blue. The steed woke up and brushed Nosteruion's face.

Nosteruion woke up and stroked the horse's mane. He got to his feet and stretched his body. He looked up, thanked the heavens for a safe night. He refitted the horse's saddle and mounted it. He watered the horse from the river and started to travel towards Oakvale.

Even though his bag has food and water, he never ate them. He did not want to; he did not like to. The breeze was cool. He threw his hood off and felt the chill air on his pale face.

The sun climbed steadily above the Mountains and lighted the whole valley. The road started to get wider and broader.

After few miles, he saw two traders walk past him. They were carrying a basket full of goods, on their back. They sang merrily and walked with a steady pace. Nosteruion bowed to them in respect, and they returned his gesture.

These traders were the lifeline of Oakvale. They brings valuable goods, they sell and buy the grains, wheat and ales. They wore a brown tunic with a bare hand as a symbol. They called it as a "Helping Hand"

As he moved towards the Oakvale, he started to see people. They were traveling in and out of the village.

When the sun reached the mid sky, Nosteruion reached the Oakvale's entrance door. It was fifteen feet high and made out of solid wood. It was a double door, with a small door on its side. The Archway above the door read, "Welcome to our Home, Oakvale"

Nosteruion dismounted his horse and entered the village, through the door, on foot. The Village was small; it had houses on each side of the road. The road was strong and withered.

The houses are made out of wood and stone. Some had two floors, and the others had only one floor. People of Oakvale were busy around the streets. Some went in and out of their houses.

Nosteruion passed the Oakvale's Market and walked towards a horse stable.

Erumollion owned this horse stable. He was six feet tall, with a black beard. When he saw Nosteruion, he jumped from his chair and came running towards him.

"Master Brethil!" he bowed. Nosteruion returned the gesture kindly.

"How may I help you sir?" he asked Nosteruion.

"I have come back to my home to see my sister. I would like to leave this horse in your stable. I will pay you," said Nosteruion in a low voice.

"Pay me sir? Oh no, it's a privilege to accommodate an Ithil's Steed," said Erumollion gaily.

Those words almost brought tears to Nosteruion's eyes. _I am a great disgrace_, thought Nosteruion. He left the horse in the stable and walked towards his home. Some people waved him, others smiled and others just ignored him. In all the cases, Nosteruion just nodded without any expression.

He knocked on Raina's door twice.

"Whose there?" came a sweet voice. It almost sounded like him, except it was a female's voice. Nosteruion cleared his throat and said, "I don't know."

"Nosteruion?"

The door swung opened and he saw a beautiful young woman, with a surprised expression on her face. She wore a long grey gown. Even her face looked like him, except it was more calm and feminine.

"Nosteruion, what a surprise," she hugged him; Nosteruion forced a smile and hugged her back. He went inside and asked, "Where is Talia?"

Raina closed the door behind him and said, "She is sleeping."

"Sleeping? Isn't it time for lunch…shouldn't she be playing outside," asked Nosteruion calmly.

"Nah, she is little sick," replied Raina.

A concerned look crossed Nosteruion's face.

"Don't worry she will be alright. So why are here? Shouldn't you be fighting with that sword in a forest," asked Raina smiling.

Nosteruion sat on an oak chair and stayed silent. Raina's smile vanished. She came near him and asked slowly, "What's wrong Brethil?"

Nosteruion had no courage to face his sister's face, so he kept his face down and remained silent. Raina sensed the discomfort. She drew a chair near him and sat on it. She waited until Nosteruion opened his mouth and spoke.

Left with no options, Nosteruion slowly opened his mouth and said, "I…am no longer an Ithil. I was sent away from the camp by Master Turwaition."

Shock resonated on Raina's face. She sat there as if she watched a bad dream. When Nosteruion did not say another word, Raina started to understand the seriousness of the issue. Still shaken by the fact, Raina asked, "What did you do Brother?"

Nosteruion recounted the whole incident. Raina shook her head and buried her face inside her hand. Nosteruion thought she was crying, but she just sat there like a stone.

After few minutes, Raina stood up and said, "Beinion worked as a woodcutter under Adan's company. After Beinion's death, Adan did not elect another person for the job. Maybe tomorrow you can go and ask him for that job. However, you have to take rest now. The upper room is clear and the bed is ready. Go now, change your clothes and take a bath. I will bring the lunch to your room." Her voice was both tranquil and composed.

His sister's true love brought tears to Nosteruion's eyes.

Raina bend over, took his hand and said, "It's alright Brethil, we will talk about it later, go now." She smiled and went inside the kitchen. Nosteruion got up and went to his room obediently.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author'sComment_:

I got a review saying that my story has nothing to do with Lord of the Rings. Actually, there is a connection. However, I am yet to show that. Please bear with me…I will show you all the connections in my later chapters. Thank You!

**CHAPTER FOUR**:

Cofniben Durion woke up and sat upright on his bed. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at the tent, hoping that yesterday was just a nightmare. However, all the beds were occupied, except for one. He cursed Nosteruion's curiosity and said, "If you just controlled your curiosity for one day, we both would have passed the test and became Ithil warriors."

He got out of his bed, pushing Nosteruion thought away. He wore his tunic and washed his face.

His fellow mates were still asleep. Therefore, he went outside the tent and looked around.

It was still dark; the sun will not rise for another hour. When it does, their final test will begin. He has no idea what the final test is going to be. So far, they have mastered on swords, long-range weapons, melee attacks, stealth and solo survival.

Cofniben took his sword out and practiced. As time passed, his fellow students exited the tent. Finally, Teela came out on her practice dress. Cofniben shot a look. He has always fancied her. She was so striking. She had a long black hair, her skin was fair and her eyes were crystal blue. She excelled on Bow and arrows.

When Teela saw Cofniben staring at her, she smiled. He smiled back in embarrassment and turned his attention to his practice.

The sun slowly rose from the horizon, making the sky pale red. All the nineteen students stopped their practice and formed a straight line in front of their Master's tent.

After few minutes, Master Turwaition came out of his tent. Everyone bowed to him. He bowed back. Cofniben gave a grave look at Turwaition, clearly showing his disapproval to his previous action on is friend.

The old man looked at every one of his students, and spoke in a clear tone.

"Each one of you has come so far in order to attain this great Honor. Today will be the final day. The one who fails in this will not become an Ithil Warrior. So hear it well.

"Before we came here, my men have buried a precious stone (Gil Gond) within this forest. This stone will shine like a lamp in the sun light, and it will glow like a diamond in the moon light. The one, who finds it, will be the winner. However, none will be alone in this test. Each one of you will have a partner. Since, one of your friends have gone, one group will have three in it.

"I have picked a partner for each one of you. So forgive me, I cannot give you the liberty of picking one for yourself."

Cofniben swore under his breath. If Nosteruion was present, they both would have went into this forest in search of that Gil Gond.

Turwaition picked a partner for everyone. Finally, when he came to Cofniben, he chose Teela for him.

A small smile twitched on Cofniben's lip. Teela bowed to him and stood near him. He was a head taller than she was and this is the first time he has seen her close.

"Now everyone has a partner, now be gone. Come back with the stone. The one who finds it keeps it. Not everything is evil or good. So be careful. Watch out for the Draugs," announced Turwaition.

Everyone dismissed and entered the tent. Cofniben took out his hunting dress, which consisted of a leather vest, a long trouser and a belt. He wore them. He sheathed his sword and his small axe into his belt. He wore thick leather boots.

He combed his hair and looked himself in the water. Unlike Nosteruion, he had an unshaven face against his fair skin. Moreover, he is more muscular than his friend is.

He came out of the tent and stood near Teela, who wore a long leather pant and hunting vest on her torso. She had a small dagger on her hip and a Bow and arrows on her back. On this full gear, she was almost as tall as Cofniben.

They both nodded and stood still. When all the nineteen students, resumed the straight line, Turwaition stepped forward.

"God be with you. Follow the clues, for they will lead you to the stone. Go now and come back with Gil Gond," he announced and entered his tent.

All the students, with their partners, entered the forest and started to spread around. This forest was huge; it stretched until the ocean behind.

The sun was now high on the sky. Teela and Cofniben chose the East path, which will lead them to the heart of the forest. They jogged in silence.

The forest smelled of morning dew. The breeze was soft and the trees were silent.

"Let's search the east side of the forest. And find some clues," said Teela. Her voice was as beautiful as she was. Cofniben said nothing but just nodded in agreement.

After few miles, Teela stopped and listened. Cofniben went near her and asked, "What is it?"

Teela motioned him to be silent. She looked as if she was trying to listen. Cofniben looked around in order to find something suspicious. When he found none, he turned towards Teela questioningly.

"I thought I heard a whisper," she said, "Did you hear anything Durion?"

"No," he admitted honestly. She nodded back and they started to jog again.

When the sun reached the mid sky, the forest was clear. They could see every leaves on a branch. Both Teela and Cofniben stopped under a tree's shadow in order to catch their breath.

"Would you like have some food? I think we should take some rest before we travel again," suggested Cofniben.

Teela looked at him and said, "Ok, let's have our lunch first. Then we can resume. A little rest will not affect us." She sat gracefully under the tree. Cofniben sat near her and opened his leather bag.

It had few breads and bottle of water.

"I think Master wants to find us this Gil Gond within a day or so," said Cofniben

"Really?" she asked back, looking away from her own bag

"Yes, he only allowed us to carry a day's provision," he replied

"Well we can hunt if our search consumes time," she said smiling

Cofniben cursed himself for not thinking about that, and he smiled back flushing.

They had their lunch in silence. Cofniben looked everywhere except Teela. He did not want to be caught staring at her. After few minutes, Teela turned towards Cofniben and said, "I am sorry about your friend, Durion"

Her voice had concern and truthfulness.

"It's alright, he paid for his foolishness," replied Cofniben gravely. He still could not help pitying for his friend.

Teela looked at Cofniben with admiration and looked away. After their lunch, both got up and resumed their search.

For rest of the day, they looked for clues. They looked on every tree, plant, sand and stones. However, none appealed to them. Everything looked normal.

"Maybe, we are looking on the wrong places," said Cofniben frustrated.

"Maybe," she replied.

Both their eyes were darting around the forest looking for clues. When they reached a huge stone pile, they stopped. They sun was setting beyond the trees.

"We have been searching for the whole day, and we yet to find one clue," his voice betrayed frustration.

"Patience, Durion! It's a virtue," she replied.

As she was talking, a huge creature jumped on Cofniben. He yelled and pushed the creature away from his body. Teela took her bow and set an arrow on it. She aimed at the creature, which was growling near Cofniben's body.

Cofniben scrambled himself upright and removed his sword. The creature was a Draug. It had four huge legs, and sharp teethes. Its eyes were glowing like a burning torch. Its body was in a form of a huge Wolf. It sneered at them and jumped.

Cofniben ducked and sent the creature flying above his head. Teela released an arrow towards the Draug. However, it missed the Draug by a hair.

Cofniben slashed his sword in front of the creature's face. It left a huge scar on its face. The creature howled loudly and threw itself on him again. This time it nailed him to the ground.

Since Teela could not get a clear shot, she removed her dagger and punched a hole on the Draug's body. The creature yelled with pain.

Cofniben threw the creature away from him and got up. He drew his sword from the ground and slashed the creature's head off.

"Are you alright?" asked Teela worried

"I am great, thank you," replied Durion smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**:

"We have cleared the dead piles, my lord," announced Hama to Prince Theodred

"Very well, let's clear this place and get back to Rohirrim. We have to report back to my father," said Theodred calmly.

Hama bowed and left the tent, leaving Theodred and Eomer alone.

He was sitting on top of a table inside an erected green tent. He was silent.

Theodred was the Prince of Rohan. He and his men are soldiers of Rohan.

Rohan is the territory of the Rohirrim, a people of herdsmen and some farmers on the northern borders of Gondor in Middle-earth. Well-known for their horses and cavalry, they are Gondor's most important ally.

Prince Theodred and his men killed a group of Orcs and Uruk-Haies last night. Ever since the Dark Lord Sauron came back to power, Dark creatures have been terrorizing the lands. However, something was different about these Orcs; they had a White hand as a symbol.

"So you are certain about this Eomer?" asked the Prince

"Yes my lord. These Orcs bear the symbol of Saruman the White. He has betrayed us," replied Eomer gravely.

Eomer was the general of Rohan's army. He and the Prince lead this attack on these unsuspected Orcs last night.

Theodred got up from the table and walked around the tent, thinking. He was tall and wore Rohirrim's war suit. Eomer stood near the young prince with absolute stillness.

"My father has to be warned about this. But who is the traitor?" asked the Prince doubtfully

"I don't know my lord. However, I suspect that our King's health…" Eomer hesitated

Theodred looked around and said, "It's alright, go ahead"

"I believe our King's bad health is due to Saruman. He has touched our King and Rohan with his filthy evil hand," finished Eomer furiously

Theodred thought about it and nodded.

"We have to find the spy and hang him by his entrails," said Theodred firmly.

He stopped his restlessness and went back to his table. He took his vest armor and wore it.

"Ready your men Eomer, we have to leave now," ordered the Prince.

"Yes my lord," Eomer nodded and left the tent.

Rohan soldiers cleared their camp and started to load their horses. They all wore a dark green suit. Moreover, they carried a green flag that had a White noble Steed.

Eomer gave out some orders and he saddled his own horse. Theodred came out of his tent and went to his horse. All the men were packing the weapons and the tents.

Suddenly a group of Uruk-Haies jumped out of the shadows and attacked on the soldiers.

"AMBUSH!" shouted Eomer

Before Theodred could respond, an Uruk-Hai jumped in front of him and jabbed his black sword into the young prince's belly.

Theodred yelled in pain. He removed his sword and gashed the Uruk-Hai's hand off. Eomer jumped beside him and slit the Uruk-Hai's throat.

He slowly removed the blade away from the Prince's bloody wound.

The rest of the soldiers fought the orcs with all their might. After few minutes of hard struggle, the filthy creatures retreated into the forest.

Theodred started to fade. Eomer carried him to his horse and mounted it. Once the Prince was safely into his lap he called out, "MOVE OUT!"

He and band of his men moved out of the campsite and rode towards Edoras.

Theodred's wound weakened him badly. He could barely open his eyes. Eomer gave him some water, but he only coughed it out.

Eomer scared for the Prince's health. He rode with all speed. He touched Theodred's forehead and it was hot. He prayed to his ancestors for Theodred's life.

Theodred closed his eyelids and went unconscious after few painful struggles. The last thing that stood in his mind was the Fair Lady of Rohan, Eowyn.

* * *

"RUN!" screamed a man.

People were running all over the place. They were under attack. Their whole village was ensnared by orcs, goblins and Uruk-Haies.

People ran for their lives. The dark creatures massacred the innocent peoples with out mercy. Woman and children ran for safety, men stood and fought. However, none succeeded.

"Éothain! Éothain! You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two," hurried Morwen. She put two of her kids, a boy and a girl, on a horse. She wanted to save them from this massacre, so she was preparing to send them away from here to Edoras.

The young girl called as Freda, who sat in front of her brother Éothain, said, "Papa says Éothain must not ride Garulf, he is too big for him!" the young girl was not aware of the situation.

However, her mother Morwen, who was panicking every second said to her son, "Listen to me. You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?" her voice was not steady. Her only concern was to send away her loved ones from this danger.

Éothain took the horse's mane and replied back steady, "Yes Ma!" he had no fear in his heart, but he was worried about his mother's safety. Since, his mother has given him a duty to perform, he was eager to fulfill it.

When the young girl understood the rush, she came to know that her sweet mother was not coming with her. The thought made her to cry.

"I don't wanna leave. I don't wanna go, Mama!" the young girl sobbed.

Morwen took her child's hand, kissed her on the forehead and said, "Freda, I will find you there. Go quickly," she ordered.

Éothain safely kept his sister into his arm and rode away. Morwen looks at them with tearful eyes and murmured, "Go child!"

The village was smashed and burned. The villagers lay dead under the creatures' foot.

* * *

"OPEN THE GATES"

The wooden door of Edoras swung open. Eomer and his men galloped in. Once they reached the palace, the soldiers carried their young prince into his chamber.

Eomer stood near the prince and prayed. The door flew opened and a young fair woman came running in. She knelt beside Theodred and called his name softly.

The prince did not stir. His breathing was shallow and his body was hot. Eomer opened the wound and showed it to his sister. When the woman, Eowyn, saw the wound, she gasped and tears rolled down her fair cheek.

Theodred's skin started to turn pale and his face lost its beauty. None of the medicine worked on him. He just lay like a corpse.

Eowyn went to the King, who sat on a high throne. The king's hall was cold and dark. A small sunray lighted the whole hall. The roofs and walls bore the Rohirrim's banner and kings.

Eowyn knelt beside the King and took his hand. Théoden King looked unnaturally old. He was under a curse. His skin was wrinkled and lined. His skin was as pale as his dying son was. His eyes were white and expressionless. He stared as if a he was dreaming.

"Your son his badly wounded my lord," Eowyn said with a tearful eyes

The king showed no movement. He sat motionless.

"He was ambushed by Orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force," said Eomer firmly. He stood in front of the king.

"That is a lie!" said a venomous voice. Eomer and Eowyn looked up. It was Grima also know as Wormtongue.

He was king's adviser. He wore a black robe. His eyes and hair was dark. He came out of the shadow.

"Saruman the white has ever been our friend and ally," he said.

"Grima, Grima…My son…?" Théoden mumbled. Grima leans down close to the king.

Eomer ignored Grima and continued with a raised voice, "Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bear the white hand of Saruman."

He dropped a helmet onto the ground, which topples over to reveal the white hand of Saruman.

When Grima looked at the Orc's helmet, a fear flashed across his face.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind. Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your war-mongering," added Grima maliciously.

Eomer looks back at Grima with a surprised eye.

"War-mongering?" Eomer asked angrily.

He grabbed Grima by his collar and pinned him against one of the pillars. Eowyn walks away after hearing the ugly man's accusation.

"How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Gríma? When all the men are dead you will take your share of the treasure?" asked Eomer furiously.

Gríma's eyes flicked to right, watching Éowyn as she walks by. Éowyn stops to stare back irately for a moment before departing form the hall. Éomer jerks Gríma again and clutches his hand around Gríma's jaw.

"Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her steps," added Eomer heatedly.

Grima looks to his left and relaxed as three thugs pulled Eomer away from him. They brutality grabbed Eomer's hand and pushed him to the ground. Eomer struggled to free himself, but he was outnumbered.

Grima walked down to Eomer with a venomous smile and said, "You see much Éomer, Son of Éomund. Too much. You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan. Under pain of death!"

The thugs punched Eomer's stomach and pulled him away from the great hall as Eomer shouted wrathfully, "ARGH!" His voice echoed throughout the Hall.

After few hours, Prince Theodred, son of Théoden King, died peacefully and joined his ancestors in the heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**:

"This is it Teela," murmured Durion. His voice was filled with excitement.

They have finally have found a clue after few hours of search. The sky was dark, the breeze was warm and the trees were silent. They have traveled a long way after killing that Draug.

Bothwere looking down at a bare rock. The rock was dark grey and it lay under a small shrub. It was really old and small.

There was an inscription on the surface of the stone. Teela knelt before the stone and read it.

_If you are looking for the "Star Stone" look under the Tree that waters this forest_

"Seems straightforward," said Durion staring at it from behind her

"Yes it is. "Gil Gond" is an elvish name for "Star Stone" and that's what we are searching for. However, we need to find that Tree. Tree that waters the forest," replied Teela.

She touched the surface of the stone. It was rough and cool. Durion looked around expecting to see a tree that would fit the description.

"So…we need to find that…" Durion stopped. He looked on the ground and knelt. He tapped Teela's shoulder and pointed the ground.

"We are not the first one to find this clue," he said

Teela looked down and saw two pairs of footsteps under the torch light.

"Goblins?" Teela suggested

"No, these are humans. I think our class mates are well ahead of us. We better be moving too. I don't want to lose," Durion sounded serious. He got to his feet and looked at the stone.

"Do you want to destroy that stone, so that others cannot find it," Durion stopped and checked his words. It sounded wrong, so he just blinked hoping Teela won't get the wrong impression on him.

"No, if the previous team did that, we would have been still searching. I say we just leave it for others," said Teela thoughtfully. Durion nodded in agreement.

* * *

Calanon and Alya sat under a shadow and peeked out. Both were students of Master Turwaition. And they are one of the nine teams that entered the forest in search of Gil Gond. 

Calanon was nineteen years old. His skin was dark and his eyes matched his hair. He was bit taller and muscular. He was extremely good on Melee attacks. He use his fist as good as his machete.

Alya was seventeen years old and the youngest in the group. She had a very long hair, which touched her hip. She had brown eyes and hair. Her skin was light and she was shorter than her partner.

"I see two," whispered Calanon

"No, there are three. Look under that tree," Alya pointed out and it was true, there was a goblin sitting under a tree with his blades on. Two other goblins were sitting in front of a fire.

"I can take them out," suggested Alya. She took her crossbow out and fitted an arrow in it.

Calanon thought for a second and shook his head.

"I think there are more hidden behind those shadows. I don't want to take a risk by exposing ourselves." He thought for a second and whispered back.

"Let's make a distraction. I will throw a stone into their mist. Let's see how many goblins get distracted by it. However, I can't throw it from here that will give out our position. I am gonna go around this bush and throw the stone. When you see the Goblins move to my hiding place, you take them out by surprise. Now that will give them enough distraction for me to attack them. Is it clear?" he asked

Alya nodded and admired his leadership. Calanon moved out of the shadow and prone to a tree. He picked up a stone and weighed it. It was bit heavy, so he dropped it and picked another one. "This will do it," he whispered to himself and threw the stone right into the fire.

The goblins were startled when the stone hit the fire. The woods splinted away from their original places.

"Intruders!" yelled one of the goblins. Immediately the other two rushed to the stone. One of the goblins, that saw the stone, pointed at Calanon's hiding position and said, "It came from there, me saw it."

The three goblins removed their blades and walked towards Calanon. Alya slowly got up with the crossbow in her hand. She aimed at the lead goblin and pulled the trigger. The arrow splashed through the ugly creature's brain. The body flipped end over end and landed on an awkward position.

The two others jumped and ran towards Alya. Calanon jumped and landed on the second goblin. When the last free goblin turned around to see Calanon and his captured creature, Alya removed her dagger and sliced his head off.

Calanon punched on the creature's head. It growled loudly. He removed his machete and separated the creature's body in two halves.

"Nice shot," praised Calanon

"Thank you," Alya blushed. It was good to hear him praise her.

"Now we need to find the Tree that water," he said as he cleaned his machete.

Alya pulled out her map and studied it under the fire light.

"There is a small river diverges away from the Isen river and enters the forest before it ends up in the ocean. Maybe the tree is at the diverging position. That's why it's called as 'Tree that waters the forest.' Maybe this small river passes through this tree," she said

Calanon whistled slowly and smiled at her, "You are a genius." Alya blushed even more.

Both of them followed the small river to its source, towards the Isen River. Thewater traveled northeast, away from the forest and its bit far from here.

* * *

An arrow pierced through the goblin's chest. It howled in pain. His cry alerted his partners, who were lurking in the shadow. 

Cofniben Durion jumped into their mist with his sword drawn and split opened every orc's gut. Teela shot down three orcs from a treetop.

Both have reached the Tree. It was huge. Its root entered the land like veins. Its main branch arched down from one end of the river to the other. Which looked liked a natural bridge. The river itself was small, only few feet wide and flowed under the arch shaped branch. The shore was shallow. The water was black due to the darkness. The Isen River ran north to their position. The huge river was unnaturally silent, which unnerved Durion a bit. The darkness above them filled the forest like a dark blanket.

Durion and Teela were standing on thewrong side of the river. Because the tree itself was on the other side. However, its branch was rooted on this side.

"We need to climb and pass through that branch," shouted Durion as he slit couple of orcs's throat.

"This area is full of orcs, same goes to the other side. We need to clean up, so that none will be sticking to our tail," shouted back Teela from the treetop. She was shooting the creatures with a precise accuracy even on the semi darkness.

Each shore had fifteen foot towers, filled with orcs and goblins. There were some tents around the trees, with a fire burning on the torches. The whole place was barely lit, but good enough for Durion to see the moving object. Creatures poured out of the tents and the towers. Some crossed the river through tree branch and joined the attack.

"Are they stationed here to protect the stone? Do they work for Turwaition?" Durionwondered tohimself.

The fight was hard and inevitable. Teela was running out of arrows. She used her remaining arrows wisely. She took down multiple targets with a single arrow.

Teela saw seven goblins cross the branch in order to attack Durion. She took out her three remaining arrows and fitted them on her bow. She pulled it with all her might and released it. The three arrows flew out of her bow like a shooting star. It hit the bottom of a tower that stood near the branch's root. Just like intended, the tower's leg collapsed as the arrows bombarded it.

It fell on top of the seven orcs, with a crashing noise. Two orcs jumped into the river in order to escape, when the others died under the weight of the collapsing woods.

Durion looked around and saw the hand work of Teela. He smiled at her and went back to his business, killing.

Teela jumped down from the tree and entered the battle with her blade drawn, since she had no use with her bow.

After few minutes of struggles, both of them neutralized the targets. They looked around to check for more enemies. This end and the other end of the river looked clean.

"That's the last of them I believe," said Durion, who was satisfied by his work. Both were tired from this long fight. Durion was the one who suffered a lot. He had two cuts on his left arm and took a blow on his belly.

"You are hurt, let me fix it," said Teela eyeing on his arm

"No, it has to wait. Let's find that stone first," replied Durion. Teela agreed even though she was not convinced.

Both of them cleared the remaining woods that fell on the branch and threw the bodies into the river. They crossed it and stood in front of the huge Tree that was looking down upon them evilly.

THUMP

A sound vibrated below the couple's feet. Both looked behind. The trees were silent as the breeze flew through them. The darkness was undisturbed. There was no sign ofmovement.

"Its nothing," said Durion turning around

THUMP

"Maybe not," he said, once again turning towards the dark forest, showing his back to the Tree.

The sound was light and distant. Teela eyed the shadows carefully. A fear rose within her for an unknown reason. She grabbed her dagger tightly around her fist.

"Its nothing to worry about Teela, maybe a branch broke and fell down," said Durion as if he read her mind. Once again everything went silent. Teela nodded and turned towards the tree.

Both examined it carefully. Durion walked around it in order to find an opening. However, there was nothing unusual about this tree's trunk.

"Maybe it's on the tree top," suggested Durion, looking up

"The inscription read, look under it," reminded Teela, who was watching the roots closely.

THUMP THUMP

"Ok, that was loud," Durion turned around and removed his sword out. Teela brought the dagger up to her chest and stood near Durion. Teela seemed little scared, which was unusual, thought Durion. He watched her eye; it was darting from one shadow to another.

"Something wrong Teela?" he asked worried. Her unsteadiness made him scared.

"Nothing is wrong…" before she could finish the sentence, a huge Trollbroke through the trees and came towards them. It was twenty feet tall, and five feet broad. It had an ugly face with a stinky breath. It wore a huge trouser and its torso was naked. He carried a heavy club in shape of a cone.

It stood before them and watched. Durion and Teela backed themselves to the tree. Durion's back was pinned to the tree's trunk and Teela's back was pinned to him. He couldn't help it, but smile a little before he panicked.

The troll howled with its face up to the sky. The cry tore through the darkness. It raised its club high above and swung a heavy blow towards the Couple.

* * *

"Listen to that!" warned Calanon, raising his hand. Both heard a distant cry. It was rough and menacing. 

"Its coming from that direction," pointed Alya. They both hurried towards it. They have been following the river upstream an hour. The trees started to thin and the ground started to get soften.

"I see a light in front of us," Calanon said and both ran towards it, with their weapons at ready. When they entered the clearing, they saw tall towers on either side of the river and large amount of dead bodies on the ground.

Alya tapped Calanon's shoulder and pointed the other end of the river. When he looked up, he saw a huge troll smashing a tree's trunk.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**:

"How may I help you good sir?" asked the bar tender to Adan

"The usual please," replied the man. The bar man gave him a mug full of ale and went back to cleaning

Adan was one of the town's shop keepers. He owned a shop in the main market. He sells firewood to the people of Oakvale. He was tall with a light beard. His eyes scanned the room and it fixed upon a small group.

Adan took the mug and went to that table. The bar in Oakvale was big. It was usually crowed with natives and traders.

Today was extremely crowed because the outsiders have brought ill news to the town.

Adan drew a chair near one of the traders and listened to his tale.

"They say that the Dark Lord Sauron is back," said one of the traders

People around him gave an unbelievable sound.

"No it's true. They say that the One Ring has been found and it is in the middle-earth," replied another trader.

The crowd gave a scared look and turned back their attention the outsiders.

"His evil creatures are roaming everywhere. They kill anyone who crosses their path. Last time they burned a whole Rohirrim village to ashes and slew hundreds down. We saw this with our own eyes. Only few people were saved by the Rohan horsemen. They also say that Saruman the White has joined the evil one and he possesses the Théoden King," answered a trader.

Everyone whispered with disbelief and fear. Adan found this tale nothing more than a scared man's lie. He snorted, drank his ale and left the bar.

He crossed the Oakvale's main road. It was busy with people buzzing around. The sun was high in the sky, it was time for lunch.

He entered the Market and went to his shop, "_Fire woods. We buy and sell woods_." The market was crowded as usual. Traders and the local filled the place.

When Adan opened his shop, he found Erumollion the stable man sitting on a chair.

"How are you my friend?" asked the friendly face

"I am fine thank you," replied Adan, "So what business brings you here Erumollion?"

"I came to the market to buy some leather to make some saddles and I thought may be I can come in here and say hello to you," replied Erumollion smiling.

Adan nodded and sat in front Erumollion. Both friends relaxed and watched the people who were busy buying and selling things.

"So I heard Master Nosteruion is working for you," started Erumollion.

Adan nodded silently without meeting his friend's eye.

"I thought he would become an Ithil warrior just like his father," said Erumollion silently, "So is he as good as Beinion?"

"Beinion is my friend, no one can replace him. Poor man, he died for nothing, leaving his poor wife and his daughter alone. Bless his soul," he said, "Brethil is a hard worker and he is very dedicated, no doubts about that. He is bit distracted," replied Adan

"He brought a big disgrace to his family and to our people," said Erumollion.

Adan turned his gaze towards him and said, "Would you leave that poor kid alone. He has suffered a lot, I can see it. He is used to be a jolly, trouble-maker. But now, he barely opens his mouth. His face has stiffened to rock hard. I pity him," replied Adan roughly and he turned his gaze away.

"At least he will stay and help that poor child, Raina and her daughter," replied back Erumollion, who went red. And Adan nodded in agreement.

* * *

CHOP 

A tree fell in half in front of Nosteruion. He has been cutting woods for six hours. Adan has asked him to bring in extra loads of wood today since the demand is high and also promised to pay him a bit more.

Even though Nosteruion was grateful for his job, he was still burning with dishonor. When people came to know about his state, some cared less others showed it facially with dirty comments. He was too weak mentally to fight back. He just accepted it with a grim face. It was his sister who protected him.

The other day she slapped a woman squarely on her face for calling him a disgraced pig. Even though Raina had few disappointments of her own she didn't show it. She was more than happy to have her brother near her and Talia.

"Brethil," called a voice.

Nosteruion turned around and met the speaker. It was Raina; she carried a water skin and an empty bucket on her hand.

"Here, drink this," she handed the water skin to him. Nosteruion dropped the axe, took the water skin gratefully and emptied its content into his mouth. Once every drop of water was poured out of the pouch, he handed it back to her.

"I am gonna go to the river and fetch some water. You go home and look after Talia, she is afraid to be alone," said Raina taking the skin from him

"Hold on Raina, let me take this woods to Adan, then I will fetch the water for you," suggested Nosteruion, because the river was bit far from the village.

Raina shook her head and said, "No, you have worked all day. You go home have some food and take rest. I can manage this. I will see you within an hour." She smiled and departed.

Nosteruion tied the remaining woods to the wagon and towed it to the village. He took his wagon all the way to Adan's shop.

He set the load down and knocked the door. The door opened and Erumollion stepped outside.

"Hello Master Brethil," he bowed and walked passed him without receiving a reply. Brethil wished him back, nevertheless.

Adan was inside his shop and waved Nosteruion in. Nosteruion untied his load and brought it inside the shop. He gently set it down and gave counts for his work. Adan listened silently and nodded back with satisfaction.

"Very good. Here you go Brethil, just like I promised," he handed Brethil seventeen copper coins. It was three coins more than usual.

Oakvale runs under coins system. Fifty copper coins are equal to one silver coin and twenty five silver coins are equal to one gold coin.

Nosteruion accepted it with a smile, thanked him and left the shop. He safely pocked his money and walked through the market.

He stopped when he passed a toy shop. He looked at the toys, which varied in different colors and shapes. Prices raised as the shape and color changed. He picked a small toy, which was made in a shape of an elephant. It was a cheap wood, so the price was low.

"How much is this?" he asked the toy maker. He looked up and said two copper coins. When a nearby lady heard that, she exclaimed and said it was outrageous. However, Nosteruion paid the toy maker the due money and went home.

He entered his home and went to Talia. The house was well lit by the sun light. The climate was warm, so he opened the windows to let the breeze to enter. He kept the remaining coins into Raina's room and walked away without looking around, because it brought back memories, sad memories.

He peeped into Talia's room and saw her sleeping. He entered the room silently and placed the toy elephant near her. He took a moment to study her briefly. She was a sweet and cute looking baby girl. She looked so much like her father, dark hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He pitied that she has to grow without a father, just like he did. He sighed and left the room.

He went to a water basin and washed his face, hands and legs. He wiped his wet face on a towel and entered the kitchen.

Three loaves of bread, cheese and a mushroom sauce was laid on the table. He placed a loaf of bread and a little sauce into his plate. He took it to his room and ate it.

Too many memories crossed his mind, as he chewed his lunch. Pleasant thoughts about his friends flashed on his head. Durion, his friend, lived on a village called as Talespan. It was similar to Oakvale, except it was south to White Mountains.

Every summer, he and Durion used to get together in Oakvale's farm and play together. His friend has invited him to his house in Talespan. They had a huge barn. Durion's father was an Ithil warrior too. He had two siblings; both were girls, Faelwen and Maerwen. They were a year younger than him and an identical twin.

Faelwen and Maerwen were tall, skinny and very fond of Brethil. They used to show him places all around the Talespan and tell tales about legends. Brethil liked them both. They somewhat reminded him of Raina.

When He and Durion was fifteen, they joined the legendary Ithil clan, the warrior clan. They are the protectors of the White Mountain and its land. Every village has one or two Ithil warriors. His father was one of them. After he died he was took over by another young boy, whose name was Indómerun.

He was too young when he took over his father's place. He was only sixteen, when he received the honor. He was a brilliant student and proved himself a worthy successor later. He was as gentle as a dove and as fierce as a lion. So far he has saved his village with respect and honor. He was thirty two years old now. It was very rare to see him around nowadays. He travels a lot, in favor of other villages or for the welfare of Oakvale.

He, Nosteruion Brethil, was destined to be the successor of Indómerun; however, fate has its own little jokes.

He smiled sourly and finished his lunch. He heard a footstep climbing on the staircase. He opened the door, it was Raina. She was sweating and panting a little. However, her smile hid the discomfort. She wished him and took his plate and asked, "Did you buy that toy?"

Nosteruion replied, "Yes I did"

"That's very nice of you to do that. She already has loads of it. Her father has spent half his earning on toys for her," she fell silent when she spoke about her husband.

Nosteruion stood there unable to do anything. He forced a smile and patted on her shoulder. He has always wanted her sister to marry another person, ever since Beinion died three years ago, because Talia needed a father and Raina needed a companion. But he had no guts to bring up this particular topic.

Raina shook her head and went downstairs. Nosteruion waited till her footsteps die away and closed the door. He was extremely tired; he went to his bed and lay down. The moment his head touched the pillow, he was swept away into a deep sleep.

_I am walking through a valley_

_Why am I here?_

_The breeze is strong and smell is dry_

_I see a fort in its mouth_

_Why is it dark and silent?_

_I hear a march behind me_

_Ten thousand walks towards the old fort_

_Why are they here?_

_The sky was dark and cloudy_

_Am I supposed to be in here?_

_These are not men nor eleves nor dwarfs._

_These are dark creatures, marching towards the innocent people_

_I have to warn them, but how?_

_I ran to the fort_

_It was tall and small_

_The doors were locked_

_But I couldn't see anyone in the fort_

_No, I see a man_

_He was standing on the top_

_He was tall and had long hair_

_His eyes made him to look like an elf, but he was a human_

_He was looking at the creatures with a keen eye_

_He had a long sword in his hand._

_He was dressed in a war suit, but it did not belonged to any realms_

_Is he gonna save those innocent peoples who are hiding behind these walls?_

_A war cry tore through the sky and the battle began_

Nosteruion woke up panting. He was breathing loudly. The man's eye and the cry of the creature haunted him. He sat up and pushed the dream away. He looked up and saw that his room was dark. I must have been sleeping for hours, he thought.

Suddenly he heard a scream. It was Raina!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**:

Durion and Teela ducked on the right moment to save their heads. The troll's club smashed the tree's trunk in half. The huge tree shook as the vibration resonated throughout its body. Durion pushed Teela away from the harm's way and jumped in front of the troll with his sword drawn.

The troll took a moment to realize that its victim has escaped. Durion slashed his sword on the troll's huge leg. The blade did nothing more than a scratch. The troll pushed him away with its left hand.

The force was too big; it threw Durion thirty yards away from the troll. Teela stood up, with her dagger and ducked as another blow passed over her head. This time the club hit the foot of the tree, whichbroke anduprooted the roots. A huge hollow space opened on the ground, below the broken base.

Teelacalled Durion and pointed the hole. Durion jumped up and ran towards her and saw the Stone shine like a lit diamond. The troll took a moment to see the stone with his stupid eyes and turned towards the couple.

"What do we do now?" asked Durion urgently

"I will take the stone from the tree, when you distract the beast," replied Teela

"Sure," smirked Durion and ran into the Troll's legs. The club hit the floor, which missed its target by a hair. The ground shook as the heavy club landed on it. Durion ran behind the beast through its legs and cut the creatures back. Once again his cut did nothing but formed a small scratch on the beast's back.

"What is he made out of, Rock?" he wondered to himself.

The troll was disoriented when Durion ran through his feet. He turned around and saw Durion throwing rocks at him. He pushed the flying rocks away and roared.

Teela used this distraction to her advantage. She picked Gil Gond from the tree's base and pocketed it safely into her inner tunic.

"I got it!" she shouted back to Durion

"Good, now run," he replied. He threw rocks and ran backwards, to make the troll follow him into the forest. But unfortunately he slipped and fell down, bottom first, when his leg hit a stray stone. The troll stopped and raised its club in order to smash him with the ground. Durion had no way out.

Teela cried and ran towards him. However, the creature shot was intermitted when an arrow hit on its face. The creature yelled and fell side way. He howled and tried to get up on his feet.

Durion and Teela looked around to see their rescuers. It was their fellow students, Calanon and Alya. Alya fitted another arrow into her crossbow and aimed at the creature. Calanonjumped down from the branch and ran to the troll with his raised machete.

Durion got to his feet and stepped aside as Alya's arrow shot on the fallen creature's belly and Calanon's machete gashed its throat.

Black blood poured out of the creature as it stopped moving. Calanon removed his weapon away from the creature's throat and nodded towards Durion. And he nodded back.

Alya came down and joined with Calanon, Durion and Teela on the foot of the broken tree's base.

"I believe you have found the stone," she asked to Teela. She took the stone out and nodded.

Everyone watched the stone with awe, which lay like a jewel on the palm of Teela. It emitted an unnatural white light. Greedy lines passed through Calanon's face. He eyed Teela with frustration.

Before Teela could retrieve the stone back into her pocket, Calanon snatched the stone from her grip. Teela and Durion looked surprised by this sudden act.

Calanon watched the stone with a satisfying look and turned to Alya, "We have got the stone!" Alya stood there dumbstruck by his action and did not reply.

Anger flashed on Durion's face. He jumped and grabbed Calanon's hand. Both fell down and rolled. The girls stood and watched each other as if not believing what they were seeing because a student should not trick, cheat or hurt his fellow student. It was a basic rule.

Calanon pushed Durion away and reached for his machete. Durion took his sword and pushed the machete away from Calanon's fist.

Fury and rage woke up as Calanon punched Durion on his face. Durion got to his feet with a bleeding lip and looked at Calanon with antagonism.

Calanon slowly got up with his eyes fixed on Durion and his sword. When he bend down to pick his machete, Durion rushed in and hit Calanon's head with the Sword's hilt.

Pain boomed throughout Calanon's body. His eyes went black and dark. Alya rushed in and pushed Durion off his ground. However, Teela caught him before he hit the ground.

"STOP IT!" a voice roared behind them.

All four turned around and saw the remaining fifteen students standing on the bay and looking at them with an unhappy face.

One boy stepped forward and came near the four. He was tall and muscular. He was the oldest among all of them, he was twenty years old. He looked down at the four with a disgust look and said, "What is going on in here?"

Durion pointed his finger on Calanon, who was standing under the support of Alya, and said "He stole the stone from us,"

The older boy, Aaron, looked at Calanon and asked, "Who came here first?"

Durion opened his mouth to answer, but he was silenced by Aaron.

"I asked you Calanon," he barked

"Them," replied Calanon slowly

"Who saw and took the stone first?" this time he asked generally

Teela stepped forward and answered, "I saw it and I took it,"

Aaron looked at her and noddedthen helooked back at Alya and asked, "Did Calanon take the stone away from Teela?"

Alya looked down and nodded. Calanon looked at her in disbelief and hung his head in shame.

"It is clear then. They have rightfully earned this. So the stone belongs to Durion and Teela. Hand the stone back to them Calanon," Aaron ordered and Calanon obeyed without looking up.

Durion took the stone away from hisgrip and gave it to Teela. By the time, all the other students crossed the lake and congratulated Durion and Teela for their success. Both replied back with proud and happiness.

The darkness started to fade, as dawn slowly peeked out. Few birds flew on the dark sky, as breeze started to become lighter.

"We have to be moving back to the camp," announced Aaron

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to move out. Every student discussed about their adventures and their encounters in this forest excitedly. Some listened when others talked. Aaron lead the way, as the rest of the gang followed him.

"Please keep your voices down. We are still inside the forest," said Aaron, but no one seemed to bother about that. Aaron sighed and resumed his lead.

Teela stepped forward to Aaron and asked softly, "So what will happen to the rest of the students, since they have not found the stone?"

Aaron took a moment to think and answered back, "You and your partner will become Ithil Warriors, that's the high post. The rest will become the "Ranc" (Arm) Warriors. It's a step lower than an Ithil. Each Ranc warriors will be lead by an Ithil warrior. So you and Durion will be the leaders and we will be your commodores."

Teela nodded and thanked him for his answer.

The sun slowly rose from the horizon and lit the whole forest with a pale orange light. The leaves were wet with the morning dues. Birds were chirping above their heads. Girls got excited when they saw a Robin, who flew around their heads for a minute and changed its course.

The trees started the thin, as the gang came out of the forest. The wind was slow and cool. After few seconds Aaron stepped out of the forest and entered their camp, but there was nothing.

Aaron stood there as a stone and looked around. The remaining students did the same as everyone came out of the forest. Terror and surprise filled them.

The Tents were crushed and burned. Things were messed all around the place. The whole area looked like a battle ground.

"What happened here?" exclaimed one of the students.

"Master," murmured Aaron, "Go and check the Master's tent," he barked.

Three students ran to their former master's tent, but all they found was collapsed, burned and ravaged pieces.

All the students searched through the rumbles and found none. The only things that remained was burned tents and woods.

"Some one has attacked our camp," said one of the students and others agreed to him.

"Here," shouted Durion. Everyone ran towards him.

"Look," he pointed the ground, which had heavy foot prints; none belonged to men because they were unusually big and broad.

"Orcs," suggested one of them.

"No, its worse," replied Aaron and fell silent. Everyone looked at him with a questioning eye.

He took a full minute to answer, "These are Uruk-Hais."

"You mean the one we studied in "Myths and Legends"?" asked Alya and Aaron nodded.

Everyone fell silent for a second. Some shifted their legs uneasily when others looked around nervously.

"They have taken our Master and we have to find him. We can't allow him to die in their hands. Even if he is dead…" he thought and said "If he is, then we should find his body and give an honorable burial," finished Aaron.

Everyone waggled their heads in agreement.

"Durion and Teela, lead the way, we will follow you," Calanon said and Aaron agreed.

Taken by surprise, Durion and Teela agreed and lead the way.

Durion was good at tracking, so he walked first, flowed by Teela and the rest. All the nineteen students followed the Uruk-Hais track, which lead them towards north east.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**:

Fear ran through his body when he heard his sister scream. He jumped from his bed, pulled out his Onur, Sword, and ran to down the staircase.

When he reached the bottom floor, he saw an Uruk-Hai standing in front of Raina and Talia, who was in Raina's hand.

The Uruk-Hai has entered the home through the broken front door and stood there with its raised blade. When it saw Nosteruion, he turned towards him.

The moment Brethil saw the creature, blood rushed to his face. He jumped from the stair to the creature. When the Uruk-Hai saw this, he stepped back in surprise.

Brethil pushed the creature away from Raina and Talia and said, "Go inside."

Raina hesitated, but obeyed. She took Talia and went inside the house. When the room was cleared, Nosteruion turned towards the creature.

The Uruk-Hai got up and ran towards Brethil. Nosteruion stepped aside and engaged into a sword fight.

He could hear the people's scream, from the streets. The whole street was burning. Are they been attacked by these creatures? So those stories from the traders were true? He wondered to himself.

The fight was hard and rough. The Uruk-Hai had no formal moves. He played dirty. Nosteruion has never seen or fought an Uruk-Hai, however, he has learned about them.

The Uruk-Hai was seven foot tall and his skin was black as if he is made out of charcoals. He wore a chest armor, which was dented and rusted. His trousers were torn and filthy. He was extremely strong; therefore Brethil had to use all his learned methods on sword fighting, in order to defeat this creature.

The creature was tireless and its eyes were haunting. He reminded Nosteruion about the creature that gave a battle cry on his dream.

The fight went on and on for full fifteen minutes. Every second Brethil's muscle tired. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were red and itchy.

The streets and the houses were burning. Uruk-Hais ran through the streets and killed all the humans, who fell on their sights.

Men fought these creatures with heavy efforts. However, they were outnumbered three to one. Women and children ran for safety, but they met the same fate as their fallen brothers and sisters.

Brethil stepped away from the creature for a second in order to gain his breath. However, the creature stepped forward and engaged with him. Nosteruion stepped aside again and slashed the creature's left arm. Black blood oozed out. The Uruk-Hai became more frustrated than before. He couldn't believe that he couldn't finish off this one little human.

Nosteruion ducked a blow and slit the Uruk-Hai's stomach. The creature clutched his belly before his guts fell out. Using this second to his advantage, Nosteruion chopped the Uruk-Hai's ugly head off. The body fell down like a sack of sand.

He stood there for a second in order to gain his breath, and then he ran in to see Raina and her daughter.

She was standing inside the kitchen, clutching Talia into her arms and she had a knife on her other hand. When she saw Nosteruion she gave out a relief sigh and stepped forward.

"Stay here safely Raina. I will go out and lend my help to the others," he said

"Stay safe brother," she replied. Her voice had worry and fear. Her beautiful eyes searched for a reason to not allow Brethil go away, not now. When she found none, she let him go.

Nosteruion ran to the living room and took the fallen front door from the ground. He grabbed his hammer and few nails, and then he stepped outside and nailed the broken door in to its place, so that no one can go in.

He entered the burning street and followed it. Fortunately his house nor did the nearby ones catch fire. He thanked the God and searched for the survivors. The street was filled with dead bodies. The thick smoke chocked him. His eyes watered and his heart leapt when he saw his neighbors lie around dead.

Orcs, goblins and Uruk-Hais ran through the streets, all around him. Some entered the houses; others just stayed outside and killed the runners. They poured in through the village's main door, which was burning and fell into small fire pieces. They gradually went inside the village. Men stood to their ground and fought, so that no creatures can go deep inside the village and block the back door, which was their final place to escape.

Nosteruion saw an Uruk-Hai terrorizing a scared woman, so he jumped beside her and engaged with the creature on another long fight.

"Give me that axe," shouted Adan. The nearby man threw the axe to him. He grabbed it and chopped an orc's head off. He and the other shop keepers were standing and fighting the creatures in the market. The market was situated in the heart of the town, so if the creatures went passed this, there will be no way to stop them. So most of the men stood here and formed a barrier to the invasion force.

"You will not have my village or our lives," shouted Adan as he killed another orc.

A goblin sneaked behind a table and jumped on Adan's back. But the goblin was ripped into half in the mid-air. Adan turned around and saw Nosteruion kill the goblin, he thanked him and went back to his killing business.

Both the men and the creatures were panting and tired, since this fight was endless. They fought for another hour continuously and cleared the market finally.

"Let's got to the entrance and stop these creatures from entering the village," said Nosteruion loudly and the others agreed.

The villagers formed one union, overwhelming the dark creatures. They sped past the streets, killing anything that lay on their path that is other than human.

When Nosteruion passed his sister's home, he took a second to look at it. The nailed door was still there, satisfied he continued with others to the village's entrance.

"_Welcome to our Village, Oakvale_" the words that were once on the archway was now on flames. The double doors were busted open and the orcs, goblins and Uruk-Hais came in from the shadows.

The villagers formed a straight line, blocking the way and killed the creatures one by one. Luckily, none of the creatures carried a bow and arrow; therefore, everything was hand to hand, face to face.

The fight was intense and tiring. Nosteruion was sweating from head to toe. His hands ached, he barely held his Onur. The creatures challenged his mental and physical capacities.

The strength of the villagers faded as the population of orcs and Uruk-Hais increased. The flow was non stop. The men fell one by one to the continuous assault.

"We can't hold them any longer," shouted Adan over his shoulder to Nosteruion.

Adan was right, within few more minutes this line will be broken. Therefore, Nosteruion asked them to pull back a little.

"No," shouted back Erumollion. "We have to escape, now."

"The women and children are still in their homes hiding. We can't run away now," shouted back Adan, as he slew down two goblins.

Nosteruion thought for a second as he killed two beasts with a single stroke. None came to his mind, they were terribly outnumbered by five to one and the number of men was diminishing. Even though the orcs and goblins may seem stupid, their number gives them more strength than one can imagine.

As they were fighting for their lives and the innocents, they heard sounds of hoofs. For a second, Nosteruion feared that it was some kind of a dark creature. However, it was a sound of horses.

The creatures stopped their attack and turned behind them, nervously. The villagers were surprised when the horsemen, who wore green suits and carried a horse flag, charged in and killed every single orcs, goblins and Uruk-Hais. Their arrows pinned down the orcs and their spears pierced the Uruk-Hais' back.

The villagers moved and gave way to the horsemen to enter their village and clean it. Nosteruion was happy and taken back by the help of these foreigners.

The villagers cheered and yelled in happiness when the last creature was thrown to the ground unceremoniously.

The lead man of the horsemen got down from his horse and came to Nosteruion and Adan.

Every one of the Oakvale men bowed to him and he returned their gesture.

"Who are you master?" asked Erumollion happily. His face was tired and excited as if he has seen a new hope.

"We are Rohirrims, the soldiers of Rohan. I am Eomer, son of Eomund. And these orcs are the servants of Saruman. Saruman has poisoned the mind of Théoden king and claimed lordship over these lands. My companies are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. We were tracking these Uruk-Hais for days, forgive us, we couldn't come in here on time," replied Eomer. His face was grim but satisfied nevertheless.

"You have saved our lives and the village, for that we are in your debt," bowed Adan.

"We will help you to build your village back…" continued Eomer but Nosteruion was worried about his sister, so he slowly slipped from the ring and walked towards his home.

His house was free from fire; he thanked God once again and stepped forward.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the nailed door broken free. Did Raina and Talia break it in order to escape from the house? Thought Nosteruion, but something was not right. He stepped in.

He heard a small cry, his heart stopped. It was Talia. He ran inside the kitchen with his sword drawn.

Talia was sitting on the floor near Raina and crying. Raina was lying on the floor and looked at the ceiling motionless.

The sword dropped from Brethil's hand involuntarily. He fell to his knee. A cold shiver ran through his spine, making his eye to move back and forth from Raina to Talia. His hands and legs started to shake as if he was shivering. He slowly crawled towards his sister's immobile body on his knee. He took her into his arms and called her name softly. No sound came out of his mouth, only air filled his lips. His jaw trembled when the horrible fact entered into his mind. He hugged her tightly into his chest and screamed with all his might. Tears flowed down like a river. He looked up at and gave an anguish cry. He hugged her tightly not willing to let go. His cry was dissolved into the stillness of night.

Raina's eyes were closed peacefully and her graceful body laid still. The only person who lived, cared and loved Nosteruion Brethil was his only sibling, but she left him alone in this cruel world forever.

"I WILL AVENGE YOU RAINA. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON EVIL FOR MAKING ME AND TALIA AN ORPHAN," he yelled into the darkness and beyond.

Nothing will ever be the same to Nosteruion Brethil, indeed.

* * *

**Author's comment**: 

_Raina was one of my favorite characters, it is really sad to see her dead. hmm, now i really feel so bad!_

_Please review my Story! so far i have only got one comment, more will be much Appreciated. _


End file.
